darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscene Dialogue
The Legend of Dark Witch Intro * NARRATOR: Syega * NARRATOR: Crystals known for their miraculous powers. They make it possible for humans to use magic... * NARRATOR: Countless researchers have studied it's powers, expanding it's use. *NARRATOR: The power of Magic helped civilization to develop, and soon, Syega became essential to the human race. * NARRATOR: Time passed... * NARRATOR: And now, someody has stolen all the Syega in the country. * NARRATOR: Without being able to start fire, or heal wounds, the people are suffering. * NARRATOR: One of the gods in charge of managing magic * NARRATOR: Zizou Olympia * NARRATOR: Sets out on a quest to retrieve the missing Syega. The story begins... Zizou's ending * RIVA: I, I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I was wrong! * ZIZOU: Yup, you were. Now repent. * RIVA: Yes Maam... * ZIZOU: Return all the Syega you took, alright? * RIVA: Yes Maam... * ZIZOU: And stop trying to harm this country! * RIVA: That wasn't my descision! * ZIZOU: Oh, you humans, always fighting. Why? I don't understand. * ZIZOU: Razil is a huge country. You have all you need. Why want more? * RIVA: Because Razil must be the center of the world. It's our destiny to be. * ZIZOU: That is no excuse. * ZIZOU: Just... stop it, won't you. You've learned a lesson today. What you were tryinh to do was completey unnecessary. * ZIZOU: I'm going home now. * RIVA: Yes Maam... Sorry. Maam... * NARRATOR: And so, the missing Syega was returned to the Old islands, and the people rejoiced. * NARRATOR: Zizou returned to her realm to quietly spend her days in peace. * NARRATOR: Until the moment her help is needed again, Zizou Olympia continues to watch the world... Riva's ending * ZIZOU: Well well, you certainly are stronger than I expected. * RIVA: And you certainly aren’t talking a way losers should. You should be licking my shoes. * ZIZOU: I’m impressed. So there are still humans that are as strong as you in this world. * RIVA: (She didn’t listen to a word that I said.) * ZIZOU: Anyway, return the Syega to Old islands. Or I’ll tell everybody it was you who took it. * RIVA: That’s just nasty! * ZIZOU: If you return it, I won’t tell. But if you don’t, I will. So, what will you do? * RIVA: ......All right, I’ll return it. Just don’t tell everybody I took it, okay? * ZIZOU: Of course. That’s a promise! * NARRATOR: And Zizou teleported away. * VERRI: So, what will you do Your Highness? * NARRATOR: Verri asks as she comes into the room, after making sure Zizou has left. * RIVA: I have no choice. I’ll return the Syega. * VERRI: But if you do, His Majesty will... * RIVA: It’s alright. I’ll explain to Dad. * VERRI: ...Alright. * RIVA: ...Wish me luck. * NARRATOR: And so, Riva’s mission was unsuccessful. * NARRATOR: She returned to Razil, and was severely scolded for her failure. * NARRATOR: However, there was something else going on amidst the mystery of the missing Syega. But, that’s another story. The Legend of Dark Witch 2 Intro * NARRATOR: Syega * NARRATOR: A miraculous stone that allows humans to use magic. * NARRATOR: Many research its powers, developing new uses. * NARRATOR: Magic helps innovation. People use it as a tool in their everyday lives. * NARRATOR: But there’s a dark side within these new powers. * NARRATOR: Magic has became a weapon to hurt one another. People fight. Wars have began. * NARRATOR: Germa, the great magic power in the east. * NARRATOR: Collecting the best researchers in the world. Creating the strongest faculty in history. * NARRATOR: Among them, team “Ich” is notorious. * NARRATOR: “Whoever stands against Germa will be overthrown by the Magic Ich creates”. * NARRATOR: Ich is now known as a force to be reckoned with, a threat to other countries. * NARRATOR: Fully aware of Ich’s reputation, Germa sent the research team to Liana to secretly continue its research there. * NARRATOR: Now, Germa is about to declare war from Liana. * NARRATOR: Above the clouds, a young girl sighs as she looks down on the world. * NARRATOR: Her name is Zizou Olympia. * NARRATOR: The god of magical powers, known as the “Dark Witch”. * NARRATOR: The journey begins as she sets foot in Liana to stop Germa’s schemes... Zizou’s Story 1st Cutscene * ZIZOU: Well... * ZIZOU: Now I know I have to go to Germa, but I’m assuming there will be many obstacles on the way. * ZIZOU: I want to get rid of the mastermind and go home, so I may get others to take care of the small matters. * ZIZOU: Hmm... Let’s see... * ZIZOU: So if there are going to be a lot of monsters, I suppose I should pitch another monster against them. * ZIZOU: Hopefully, a friendly talk can settle things peacefully. * ZIZOU: I guess there will be soldiers too. * ZIZOU: I’ll need someone to manipulate information. I remember someone that’s good at it. * ZIZOU: And I need to deal with Germa’s allies hiding in Liana. * ZIZOU: Can’t let them cause trouble, so I will need someone to take care of things in Liana. * ZIZOU: How about... that one. Yeah, we haven’t met before, but never mind. * ZIZOU: I should send word to Rasil too. * ZIZOU: So they won’t disturb us when we sneak into Germa. * ZIZOU: I’ll just ask the princess, that should do it. * ZIZOU: All done. Let’s go. Sola’s Story Brave Dungeon Beginning *AL: So these are the kind of adventurers that come to Belfer Island, eh? This whole place had a sense of mystery to it. *AL: Right, so, according to the map I picked up... *AL: Just past this town here is the dungeon, Godshill. *AL: Heh-heh-heh. While everyone else wanders these streets I’m gonna go and nab all the treasure for myself! Arriving at Godshill *AL: So, I’ve made it to Godshill... *AL: This is the place I’ve been searching for! *AL: It was a lot of trouble getting information on this dungeon. *AL: So you monsters better hurry up and give me your treasure! Welcome to the Inn (Note: This only occurs if you die the first time you enter Godshill.) *AL: Mmm...? *AL: Huh?! Where am I?! *AL: Oh, right... I made my way to Godshill in search of treasure... But I remember nothing after that. *LUGLI: What’re ya blabbering on about? *LUGLI: Tsk, a bunch of adventurers found you by chance when they went to Godshill, all sprawled out on the ground. *LUGLI: They brought you back to this inn. *AL: Huh? Really? That’s strange... *LUGLI: The only thing strange ‘ere is your memory. *LUGLI: At any rate, I ain’t running a charity here. Now that you’re awake hurry up and get a move on. *AL: Alright! Time to go back to Godshill! *LUGLI: No, wait, do I need to tell you a second time? You were sprawled on the ground. *LUGLI: You’re not gettin’ anywhere by just jumping into that dungeon alone. *LUGLI: Find yourself some allies, then prepare by exploring the closer dungeons. Like a normal adventurer. *LUGLI: Though even then, there’s never been an adventurer who’s reached the deepest part of Godshill. *AL: Great, then I can be the first! *LUGLI: (Just what is with this girl...) *LUGLI: Fine, do as you please. Adventurers are a free bunch. *AL: Then I’ll start by freely searching for treasure! *AL: ...By the way, who are you? *LUGLI: I’m the owner of this inn. The name’s Lugli. And you are? *AL: I’m Al. A Treasure Fighter. *AL: Rightly, time for me to be off. *LUGLI: Yeah, yeah. Good luck out there. *LUGLI: (So that’s Al, huh? I can see how she got the name “God of Death”, with that massive scythe of hers.) *LUGLI: (Having said that, she’s pretty cute for a god of death. I hope she won’t disappoint me.) Before Boss 1 *AL: Something feels wrong... *AL: I better be on guard, just in case.Category:The Legend of Dark Witch Category:The Legend of Dark Witch 2 Category:The Legend of Dark Witch 3 Category:Brave Dungeon Category:Brave Dungeon 2 Category:Dialogue